The Story of Lizzie Salvatore
by sizzierulesall
Summary: Lizzie Salvatore the daughter of Stefan Salvatore and Caroline Forbes-Salvatore must face the challenges of teenage drama and supernatural threats that is now hurting her home.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, so this is a new story. I've been working on it for a while and I hope you guys like it. It centers around Lizzie Salvatore the daughter of Stefan and Caroline. It revolves around the challenges Lizzie goes through at the Salvatore Boarding School facing supernatural threats and teenage drama. Don't forget t review. **

Lizzie Salvatore the daughter of Stefan Salvatore and Caroline Forbes-Salvatore. She was never supposed to be born, but as faith would have it, she was a miracle. Her mother was given the gift to conceive. When she was kidnapped by a Heretic, they put a spell on her without knowing it would give her the ability to conceive a child. She was the greatest gift Caroline and Stefan could receive.

When Lizzie was born, she was a human but had witch and vampire abilities. They day Lizzie was born was the worst and best day of Stefan and Caroline's life. The fear that Caroline would not make it or that their child would die. But the pain that was endured was all worth it when they saw their baby girls face. They didn't know if she was going to be a supernatural creature because of her parent's undead status. When she was 6 months old, she started showing vampire traits, like super healing. She got a small cut in her forehead and it healed in a matter of hours. Stefan and Caroline didn't know if Lizzie was completely vampire or a mixture of both. They knew that they had to keep her safe and whether she was fully vampire or not they had to find a way to keep her safe and on the right track.

They decided to open the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted. Turning the boarding house into a school where supernatural kids could be themselves and learn a way to control their powers. It took them a while to get the school up and running. It wasn't until Lizzie was 4 years old that the school officially opened. They found a way to get recruitments, by spelling a globe to show the amount of power that was located in one place. It would eventually lead them to a supernatural creature. When Klaus Mikaelson heard that they were opening a school for supernatural kids he sends his daughter, Hope, a tribrid, to the school. He also made a big contribution to the school as a thank you for keeping her daughter in a place where she would be safe. Alaric and Jo also send their daughter, Josie, to the school. Since their daughter was a witch, she needed to learn to control her magic. Alaric and Jo were glad that they didn't have twins, not wanting to put them through the merge. Soon the school was filled with supernatural kids learning how to control their powers. They were the new generation. Stefan and Caroline wanted their daughter to be safe, to choose the right path, to be a hero.

**4-Year-Old**

It was the opening of the Salvatore Boarding School. Stefan and Caroline had spent the last four year making it into a school where kids felt safe and didn't have to hide who they really were. Lizzie was starting classes to learn how to control her magic and abilities. Being a 4-year-old didn't really give her the amount of control her parents would hope for. Whenever there was a tantrum her magic would come out and she could hurt others without actually wanting to. Stefan and Caroline feared that she would lose control. It would be hard for her to maintain her powers in control specially as she grew older. Lizzie didn't only have to deal with magic, she also had to deal with he blood lust that being a vampire comes with. It made things extra har to control.

On her way to class Lizzie felt out of place, she didn't understand why. She quickly befriended Josie. The two of them made each other whole, in a weird way. The two of them would do everything together, doing normal 4-year-old things.

**6-Years-Old **

Stefan and Caroline could see the change in Lizzie. As she kept growing there was a darkness brewing inside her. It terrified them imagining she was capable of doing things that would hurt others. Over the years at the school Lizzie has gotten in trouble countless of times. Mostly for her "pranks" as she calls them. At first it was small things like letting the animals out of their cages which only caused chaos at the school. Then eventually that resulted in setting the lab on fire. All she said after that was "my bad" This was a big fear of Stefan and Caroline. They didn't want the darkness that was in their daughter to escalate and result into something that she could not come back from. Lizzie sat with her parents in the office. They had called her there after the incident.

"Lizzie why did you do that? You could've hurt somebody." Stefan asked

"It was an accident. I was trying to do a spell and it made that. Ask Josie she was there." Lizzie said trying to defend herself.

"Fine we'll talk to her. But please Lizzie let this be the last time something like this happens." Caroline said

"Okay, Mom and Dad. Love you both. Bye." Lizzie said leaving the office.

There was something dark brewing inside of Lizzie, it was just a matter of time before it would explode.


	2. Prologue pt 2

_Hi I am finally back with this story. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and leave a comment on what you want to happen next. Because I am not 100% sure where I want to take this story. I want to make it a Sizzie (Lizzie and Sebastian from Legacies) story but I am not sure. I might follow the first season of Legacies changing a few things._

**10- Years-Old**

Lizzie was always causing some kind of mischief, this time her target was Hope Mikaelson. Ever since she could remember Hope had always been the star student. The one that followed the rules, and knew how to control her powers, she was the favorite. Even her parents have always told her to be more like Hope, more in control. Lizzie hated it, every time she did something bad, her parents would always say, "Lizzie you have to be able to regain control, just like Hope. She could teach you a few things if you want." It was getting on her nerves, so she decided she would do something about it.

It was midafternoon and instead of being in class, Lizzie sneaked into Hope's room and stole a bracelet that belonged to her from when she was younger. She stopped wearing it a couple of weeks ago, Lizzie knew it would be perfect. After grabbing the things, she needed she waited for Hope to leave the classroom and go to the restroom. When Hope was no longer in class, she chanted the spell and suddenly Lizzie's room was on fire. She placed Hope's bracelet near the doorway to make it seem as if Hope had done it. Lizzie ran to call her parents.

"Mom, dad something happened to my room," Lizzie told them.

"What happened sweetheart?" Caroline asked

"It's on fire," Lizzie told them then ran out of the office and led her parents to her room.

"What the hell happened here? Did you do this Elizabeth?" Stefan asked

"Of course, I didn't. Why would I set my room on fire." Lizzie said defending herself. She quickly cast a spell that made the flames go away.

"Dad my stuff is ruined," Lizzie said looking at Stefan

"I know baby, we'll get you new things, don't worry about it. Do you know who did this?" He asked

"No" She simply said. Caroline looked around the room to see what had been damaged and what hadn't been affected. She noticed something by the doorway, a bracelet.

"Lizzie do you know who this belongs to?" Caroline asked

"Yeah, that's Hopes bracelet, the one she uses to control her magic," Lizzie said. Caroline and Stefan left the room and went to Hope's classroom to ask her about it.

"Hope can you come outside for a second?" Caroline asked as Hope exited the classroom and joined them outside

"Hope is this yours?" Caroline asked

"Yea it's the bracelet that helps me control my magic. Why?" Hope said

"Because we found it in Lizzie's room, there was a fire there. Did you start the fire?" Caroline said

"No of course not. Why would I do that?" Hope said shocked at the accusation

"Then why did we find this in her room?" Stefan said

"I don't know, I haven't worn that bracelet in a while. It was in my room." Hope said. Caroline and Stefan looked at each other and knew she wasn't lying.

"Okay go back to back class," Caroline said as Hope went back to class. Stefan and Caroline went back to the office.

"Do you think she caused the fire herself?" Caroline asked

"I do. But what I don't understand is why she would do that, and try to blame Hope for it." Stefan said

"I don't know, I feel like every day she loses more and more control," Caroline said

"We'll figure out," Stefan said kissing Caroline's forehead.

**14 Years-old**

At only fourteen years old Lizzie knows a lot about a lot of things. She knows how to use the secrets of others against them. She called it her superpower. Most people saw her as the broken mean girl. Broken because of the things that happened when she suffered one of her episodes. Lizzie had been diagnosed with bipolar disorder. Not a lot of people knew about it because it can show she was weak, and she didn't want anyone to see her as weak. But most people did know when she suffered from one of her episodes. Her parents had talked to her and told her that what she had wasn't a weakness. Her mom and dad tried to help her as much as they could keep everything in check, but most of the time Lizzie ignore them. She was rebellious, not listening to what her parents would say. Her voice of reason was Josie, for the most part, but she didn't listen to her sometimes.

Stefan and Caroline were always there for her but as she got older it was harder. Lizzie didn't want them to always be on her for something. She tried to behave but there were certain things that she couldn't exactly get a hang of. She still had a lot to learn and being half-vampire, half-witch didn't help. She had an anger issue and with her vampire abilities, it just amplified it. Every day was a battle to control her urges. As she got older it would be harder to control her darkest impulses, but she'll have allies that help her and enemies that will push the darkness out. But it's up to her what path she chooses.


	3. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so here is another chapter of this story. It is really long but not every chapter will be like this. They will be long but not this long. Also I have decided to make this story Lizzie and Sebastian based, so I will bring him in like they are in this season of Legacies, but I will still cover things from season 1. I know it's confusing but you will see as the story progresses. Don't forget to review.**

When we're young we're taught the distinction between a hero and a villain, good and evil, a savior and a lost cause. But what if the only real difference is just who's telling the story? My name is Elizabeth Salvatore, when I was younger my parents Stefan and Caroline Salvatore opened this school to train and protect the new generation of supernaturals. The school behinds these gates protect the secrets of people like me. And tonight, under the light of the full moon, we will be opening our doors to someone new.

Her parents were currently on a mission to bring in a newly turned werewolf. She wanted to go with them but they had told her that she had to stay back. They did take Hope Mikaelson, she always hated that her parents chose Hope over her. She had gotten a text from her mom saying that they were on their way back. She also said to get Josie because they were giving a tour to the new student. She actually didn't mind giving tours she got a chance to see if someone piqued her interest. She was in her room when she heard her a car pulling up to the front of the school. She quickly called Josie and made her way to greet the new students. When they got to the driveway, her parents, Hope and two new students got out of the car.

"Welcome to The Salvatore School. We're your tour guides. I'm Lizzie, and this is Josie." Lizzie said to the boys.

"Rafael why don't you go ahead with the girls, while we talk to Landon," Stefan said. The girls grabbed Rafael by one arm and started walking with him to show him around the school.

"Morning Hope," Lizzie and Josie said

"Morning girls," Hope said back

"More like despair," Lizzie whispered into Rafael's ear

"I heard that," Hope said

"No, you didn't," Lizzie said back

"Didn't have too," Hope responded

"Elizabeth, behave," Caroline said

"Love you, mom," Lizzie said. The three of them made their way inside the school, to start the tour.

"Everybody gets along with everybody here, for the most part," Josie said

"The wolves are pretty cliquey, they like to hang with their own," Lizzie said

"In defiance of the school's commitment of inclusiveness," Josie said

"That is why we are giving you your tour. To give you a good witch/vampire welcome. Before your harrier brethren corrupt you." Lizzie said smiling

"That is our librarian Mr. Williams. He's subbing for our Chemistry of Magic teacher who accidentally incinerated himself." Josie said pointing to one of the classrooms. Dorian was teaching them the values of pronunciation during spells.

"Come on we'll show you the turret. It's where the seniors go and smoke." Lizzie said

"What do they smoke, eye of newt?" Rafael asked chuckling to himself.

"Weed," Josie said simply at him. They walked around the school showing Rafael different parts of the school. They eventually made it to the field, where some of the students were playing.

"It's called wickery. My parents invented it when I was ten. Their version is a little bit less aggressive than ours." Lizzie said as Josie made his way to MG who was sitting on the bleachers.

"Giving up dibs on the new guy already?" MG said to Josie who was sitting next to him.

"It's not a competition, plus I'm still nursing a wounded soul," Josie said, she knew that Lizzie always had dibs on the new guys. Lizzie has been her best friend since they were four years old and nothing was getting in the way of that.

"Oh yea, Penelope Park," MG said

"We don't mention her name anymore remember?" Josie said looking at MG and he nodded in agreement

"Do you think he'll go for her?" MG said. Ever since meeting Lizzie, he has had a crush on her, but she never saw him as more than a friend.

"Probably, they usually do," Josie said looking at Rafael and Lizzie.

Lizzie didn't know what to say to Rafael. She was impulsive so the first thing that popped in her head was what came out of her mouth.

"I heard about what happened with your girlfriend, I'm sorry about, what happened," Lizzie said

"Thanks, I guess," Rafael said, taken aback by the topic of his dead girlfriend.

"On the plus side, we're all happy your single," Lizzie said realizing she had said that out loud.

"Oh, god. That was my inside voice. I am so sorry. Guys like you make me nervous," Lizzie said nervously

"Guys like me?" Rafael asked confused.

"Hot, angry, damaged," Lizzie said

"Yeah well, I sorta made a point in my life of, uh, keeping clear of girls like you. So I guess, I'm going to go find Landon." Rafael said getting up and leaving. Lizzie felt tears gathering in the corner of her eyes. She always said the wrong things.

**The Docks**

Stefan and Hope were at the docks training. Ever since Hope lost both of her parents Stefan tried to help let her anger out. She blamed herself for their deaths, and she was angry most of the time isolating herself from anyone. They were arguing about what he did to Landon. He had to lock him in the cellar because when they tried to compel him to forget the secrets of the school, but it didn't work.

"You and Landon have a thing or something?" Stefan asked putting his hands up

"I don't have things," Hope said punching his hands

"Yes, I'm well aware of your quest to avoid all emotional intimacy. There was obviously something." Stefan said

"I liked him. He's normal." Hope said

"Well let's keep him that way. We survive here because we follow the rules. We can't get sloppy about it," Stefan said catching her hand before it could hit him.

"You and Caroline are the ones that are always telling me that I need to get out more," Hope said grabbing a bottle of water.

"We tell you that you need to stop locking yourself in your dorm room and binge-watching Cutthroat Kitchen. I don't tell you to go and fraternize with the locals." Stefan said

"You know you can just be my headmaster, everything else isn't in the job description," Hope said

"Attempt to make an actual friend here and we'll revaluate this relationship," Stefan said.

"Mr. Salvatore? Clean up on aisle L" Josie said interrupting. Stefan knew what she meant. Lizzie was having one of her episodes. He made his way back inside to the kitchen to check up on Lizzie.

All Lizzie felt was anger boiling inside her. After what Rafael had said to her she felt a rage attack coming on, she went to the kitchen and let her anger out. She started screaming and using her magic to break anything that was in her path, plates crashed on the floor. It wasn't a healthy way to let out her anger but it worked for her. She threw a kitchen knife across the room and into the door, then threw another knife but this one was headed for her father who was just entering the room, she was able to stop it before it hit him.

"Hi daddy," Lizzie said putting her head down.

"Hey, baby, what's wrong?" Stefan said

"Everythings wrong," Lizzie said

"Come one let's got to your room, I'm going to help you clear your mind," Stefan said, they made their way to Lizzie bedroom. After years of dealing with her episodes, Stefan had practice on how to calm her down. He grabbed a bowl that was used for meditation.

"Breath," Stefan said, eyes closed, as he hit the edge of the bowl with his ring.

"Dad this is lame," Lizzie said not wanting to it.

"Humor me," Stefan said

"You know I could just whip up a remedy using herbs from the bio lab," Lizzie said

"No, no magic. Your magic gets you into these things and I was your mind to get you out of them." Stefan said Lizzie nodded in agreement.

"Dad, do you think I'm broken?" she asked

"Of course not, I think that with being a vampire and a witch it requires a lot of control, control you're still learning," Stefan said

"I just don't ever want to hurt anyone," Lizzie said softly

"I know that honey. That's why your mother and I opened this school, to learn control, which is why I'm here now okay?" Stefan said

"I'm surprised that you have time, what with all of the private training lessons you've been doing with Hope Mikaelson," Lizzie responded

"Maybe if you made friends, we could have a group training," Stefan said

"I tried to be her friends, when I was 5, then when I was 9, and then again when I was 13. She never makes any effort." Lizzie said

"She has lost a lot and you know that," Stefan said

"Boo-hoo, everyone here has lost something, she doesn't hold the patent for it," Lizzie said

"Breath, breath," Stefan said trying to get back to what they were doing. But once again they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in," Lizzie said, the door opened and it was Hope

"Speak of the actual devil," she said softly

"Sorry to interrupt. Um...I'm feeling kinda restless, I kinda need a release," Hope said

"Uh.. back acres, and stay away from the old mill. Heathens are having a party that Caroline is planning on busting in ten minutes." Stefan said, Hope, nodded and left.

"I'm missing a party?" Lizzie asked in disbelief

**Next Morning**

Stefan had asked MG to compel Landon once again since it didn't work the first time. They thought he had forgotten everything he saw but he hadn't. In fact, he stole a knife from the memorial library. They didn't know the origin of the knife but they did know that it was dangerous. Everything in the Memorial library had a connection to the supernatural.

Hope had to find Landon, for the first time since her parents died she opened herself to someone and they turned out to be a liar. She went to go find Lizzie to ask her for a favor.

"Hey Lizzie, I need your help," Hope said

"With what?" Lizzie asked

"I need to find Landon, but it requires some black magic, can you help?" Hope asked

"Why would I help you?" Lizzie responded

"Because if Landon exposes this school, it ruins everything you're parents have been building here," Hope said

"Fine, let's do it. But if my parents find out we did black magic, you'll pay." Lizzie said. Hope gathered the things she needed for the spell, they held hands and started performing the spell. "I got it, route 29," Lizzie said

"Near the state line," said Hope. All they saw was flashes of different things, but then they saw Landon holding the knife and it started to glow.

"For ten years we've gone undetected. Protecting you, protecting our secret has been our singular mission. Tonight I need your help to find Landon Kirby before he exposes us all."


End file.
